Before Second Chances
by Rosel
Summary: Set in s6 Chloe meets the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen while she finally is together with Clark and her life may never be the same. AUish Chlollie, Chlark, Lollie, Clois.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**Spoilers up to s6. This is set in s6 starting right in the begining of "Zod" but it's going it's own way. I may take things from the 6th season here and there.**

Chloe ran frantically through the crazed city of Metropolis. Chloe couldn't comprehend her luck sometimes and the irony of her life. Here she was running through the chaotic night of crazed Metropolis rioting, destroying cars, and looting shops all because some insane AI took a hold of all of technology and blacked out the whole city, if not the whole world. And here she was instead of sitting in a safe place holstered in protected by some kind of weapon, like a smart person would be in disaster like this, although Chloe had considered herself quite smart, this wasn't it. But sometimes you had to do somethings that wasn't smart for your own safety but that was good for the world. She had to go through all of this mass chaos to do her part to save the world. Ironically the person who she was seeing to help her save the world was the same person who only two years ago tried to kill her. So here she was fighting her way through the chaotic streets trying to dodge the crazies. So far so... Chloe was attacked by six guys at once. They came from all sides. Chloe fought and struggled as much as she could but who was she a mere mortal woman against six amped up men? Now would be a good time for Clark to swoop in and save her hide as usual but this wasn't their usual conquer a freak of the week this was an end of the world situation. Clark was off saving the world from Zod inside of Lex's body she only wished that Clark could find the fortitude to do what he had to do to save the world. This was it. This was how she was going to die. Well, at least she kissed Clark one last time. At least he'd know how she felt, even if he could never really get the chance to move onto her. At least she did her part to save the world, she just hoped it was enough she just hoped Clark would save the world.

Everything went black and dark and she was gone...Then she woke up and all she saw was blurry green. She never expected heaven to be green but that wasn't so bad green was her favorite color. As things got less and less blurry she saw she was still in the chaotic streets of metropolis, the only differences was her crazed murderers were on the ground with a arrow in different parts of their body. The arrows let off electric charges to go on to the body's keeping them unconscious. They were like miniature tazers on arrows. Chloe lit up and licked her lips intrigued. She would love to see how those things worked she was about to grab it and then she heard a deep mechanical growly voice say, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Unless you enjoy being unconscious."

Chloe backed away from the arrow she was about to touch and then turned to see her hero. She looked up at this leather clad archer. The leather assented his muscles just right. Now that was something she wouldn't mind touching. No don't think about that now Chloe. Chaos is surrounding you, you must be on your guard.

Then her curiosity raised it's ugly head again and she asked, "Why doesn't it hurt you?"

Then he showed her his big leather clad hands. Wow, his hands even covered they were impressive she knew what they said about guys hands. Alright stop it Chloe.

Then he said,"They are made to resist my arrows special touch."

Oh man, why did that sound dirty to her? He was a costumed hero he probally save damsels in distress all of the time. The place was crumbling around her she had to get her mind out of the gutter.

"It's not safe here, we have to get you out of here, miss?"

"Sullivan, Chloe. And yeah, I know I was just trying to get to my car."

"Cars aren't exactly the safest place right now." The vigilante stated.

"I know but I have to get somewhere." Chloe said resolved.

"Where?" He asked. Then he shot his arrow up and got his zipline ready.

"I'll take you. It's what I'm here for."

"How do I know to trust you? How do I know your just not some weirdo with a leather fedish?" Chloe asked.

"You don't. You're going to have to take a chance on me or stay here and try to stick it out on your own. It's your choice." He said reaching hi hand out for her to take.

"OK." Chloe said as she took his hand and he guided her to hold on to his waist. She wrapped her arms tightly and then he whispered roughly in her ear, his breath formed small circles of tingles around her ear and did not match the rouch mechanical voice, it must be a voice disorter now that's a way to mask the secret idenity, Chloe thought, cool.

Then he asked, "Where to?"

"Luthor Corp." Chloe said. He tensed up as she said that. Then he asked her "Are you sure about that? It doesn't seem like a safe place to stay in a time of crisis."

"Yes, well, I need to be there." Chloe asserted.

"Why?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions for a leather clad vigilante. Shouldn't you swoop in save the day no questions asked?" Chloe asked slightly annoyed but still intrigued.

"Yeah, not a smart procedure. I don't think I would be in good consciouse to just leave you in place with a corrupt..."

Chloe smiled, "Cute. I'll be fine. I need to be there. If you don't want to swoop me in. That's fine I'll take my chances out there."

"No. I got you." He said and then suddenly they were both swinging in the air hovering above the Meteropolis skyline Chloe took a breath in kind of amazed they were pratically flying through the skyline. She held on him tight taking him in gazing at the disasteous scene below her glad for a moment to be safe. Before they knew it they landed on top of the Luthor Corp building.

Then suddenly Lionel Luthor ran to Chloe and yelled, "Miss Sullivan!"

Chloe let go of him and said, "Thank you for saving my life archer but I this is where we part ways."

"What if you need me?" He asked.

"The place is chaotic I'm sure there are plenty of damsel you can rescue. This city could use a hero like you right now so you should probally get to it." She said as she pushed herelf off of him.

"And leave you with Lionel Luthor?" He asked extreamly hesitent to leave.

"I'll be fine. Thanks." Chloe said and then she kissed him on the cheek.

He huffed loudly and he stared at Lionel Luther for a bit and then he swung out of there. Chloe saw him swinging through the air stylishly she smiled yep, Metropolis really could use a hero like that.

Then she turned her attention back to Lionel Luthor, she had to get back to world saving business, she had to have been miraculously saved for a reason and now she could really contribute in saving the world.

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**Spoilers: Up to s6 some things from ep "Zod".**

**A/N: OK so if there was any question this is a fic of what would happen if Oliver came in as Chloe's Love Interest instead of Jimmy. So yeah, there won't be any Chimmy or Lollie. **

Lionel had told Chloe that Lex had taken Lana flying off. He saw that Zod did take over Lex's body completely now. It was to late. Clark had failed some how. Chloe couldn't beleive that. All she could do now was what ever she could to try to stop Zod. She had to translate Lionels Kryptonian scribbles Jor-el had made Lionel draw as he used him as his vessel. Chloe had to translate it and maybe she could find out some type of antidote. It was the best she could do to save the world. Lionel gave Chloe a gun to protect herself and then she went back to the Daily Planet.

Chloe ran back to the Daily Planet holding onto her gun tightly. Then she huddled herself under her desk and baracaded herself there, trying to protect herself as much as she could. She tried as much as she could as she looked at all of the patterens of Kryptonian symbols. She was smart but she was starting to see her mere human limits. She could have been dead if it weren't for this mysterious archer and now even her altra smart skills and her knowing several languages and even knowing how to read some hierglphics her limits stopped at Kryptonian. She really thought she could crack the code but who was she kidding? She was merely just a human girl. Who was she aginst an evil Kryptonian dictator?

She really could use Clark's help right now. She needed him. The world needed him. For all she knew Zod killed him. No, no, no. She couldn't think that way. Clark had to be out there finding a way to defeat Zod. He was Clark Kent he always found a way. Lately he found that way by coming to her and they found a way together. She hoped he'd find it. He was their only hope against a Kryptonian dictator. What could she do as a mere human to stop all of this chaos?

"Clark, I could really use you right now."

Then suddenly she heard a noise of footsteps coming closer. Most likely it was more crazed looters. She had to protect herself. To bad she refused those trips to the rifle range her cousin Lois had offered her when ever they visited the military base. She never really used a gun before. She had a taze gun to get her out of scraps just long enough to call Clark to come to her rescue. So maybe she really needed to start to learn to fend for herself. She couldn't depend on Clark forever. He couldn't always be there.

She held onto the heavy gun and shot three warning shots panicly with her eyes wide with fear. She shot the glass. Then a tall handsome blonde man wearing exspensive jeans and a black lined dress shirt came out holding his hands up and said,"I come in peace. I swear."

Chloe lowered her gun slightly and asked, "Who are you?"

He did look awfully familar, "My name is Oliver Queen. I'm just here for business. I mean no harm."

He said sincerly and looked into her eyes with his deep brown eyes.

Chloe sighed as she put her gun on saftey and put it down.

"Oh, the boy billionaire from Star City." Chloe said.

"So you have heard have me." Oliver said.

"I like to know my billionaires." Chloee said a bit self assured.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, of course, it's always good to know, so I know who to look out for corruption and so I could unveil it to the world." Chloe stated in a matter of the fact manner.

"So you have expereince with Billionaires?" Oliver asked intrigued.

"A bit. So why are you here Mr. Queen?" Chloe asked.

"I'm here on business like I said." Oliver stated.

"No, why are you here at the Daily Planet. This isn't exactly the safe haven right now." Chloe stated.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Oliver said smoothly.

"Who says I ever left since the madness started?" Chloe asked.

"Touche." Oliver said with a devilish grin.

Man, Chloe had to remind herself to focus, this was one gorgous hunk of a man. In person he was really wow. She was really in awe of him, she had to focus. What was her problem tonight? Maybe she had accidnelty taken hormones that made her super horny. First she kisses Clark, then she gets all ga ga over some mysterious leather clad vigilante, and now she's all ga ga over Oliver Queen.

She had to stay on guard though. This was a crazy night bringing out the crazies and just because this Oliver Queen had a pretty face, didn't mean she should trust him. The whole boy billionaire thing was reason enough to be weary of him.

"So I repeat, Mr. Queen. Why are you here?" Chloe asked with tact.

"I was just supplying this paper and several other big businesses, public places, and not to mention hospitals with some of my test enivormental friendly genorators."

"You're testing your products?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"What better time then a disaster? Of course it's not ideal but if I can help I'd like to." He said and flashed her that charming smile of his.

Chloe reminded herself not to melt right there. She smiled highly impressed though. He smiled right back at her. His smile was so bright and full it lit the whole basement. She felt energy and electricity flowing through. Her heart racing and she trembled with excitment. Then suddenly the place shook a bit and Chloe fell into his strong arms. Her breath escaped her as she looked up at him in awe. Wow, he really was... wow. His arms were so strong as he held onto her making sure she didn't fall. She forgot the whole world existed for a moment. It was just them.

Then suddenly she heard this big bumbling noise that sounded like muffled machinery amd suddely the lights went on and the air conditionor came on along with all of the computers.

Then Oliver smiled a big grin and said, "Looks like it works. I'll have to give project manager a raise."

Chloe smiled and said,"Looks like it."

She then realized he was still holding her she pushed away kind of embarassed.

Oliver laughed at her obvious embarassment of course the boy billionaire was used to it.

Chloe had to get back to a mode she knew well, her reporter mode and said, "Well, so you come in here to sweep in Metropolis being our hero."

"Just doing what I can to help. I'll be staying in Metropolis expanding business and I'd like for it to be in one peice."

"So it's purely for profit reasons?" Chloe asked.

"If that's what you want to think." Oliver said with a curve in his smirk.

"What do you want Metropolis to think?" Chloe asked pointedly.

"Is this an interview?" Oliver asked.

"I am a reporter and you are at a News Paper. If you didn't want to be interviewed and give your company a PR boost then why personally come to the Daily Planet?" Chloe asked.

"I want people to know I'm a personable guy." Oliver said yet again flashing his charming smile.

"So it is a PR Boost. So you come in and play the hero and get everyone to love you so they're willing to hand you the key to the city." Chloe said.

"Hey, I just saved your ass shouldn't you be thankful?" Oliver asked a bit bluntly and it looked like he regretted saying it right away.

"I saved your city it's been going in utter chaos without electricity. Shouldn't you stop with the questions and just be grateful?" Oliver asked a bit on edge and he looked a bit out of his element.

"I was always taught to question with boldness even when someone does something good for me. Who knows why that person did that. You talk smooth Mr. Queen but society has been fooled by smooth talkers and people who pose as heroes and as soon as he has the people devotion that's when he takes over and turns the people into slaves and destroys." Chloe stated vigorously.

"Did you just compare me with Hitler and Stalin?" Oliver asked outraged.

"So you know your history at least that Ivy League education did something for you." Chloe quiped.

Oliver looked hurt and he was starting to get really mad.

"You know if you wanted an interview insulting me isn't a way to get it." Oliver said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry if that offends you. I'm just stating history. I'm not saying you are one of those rich greedy men who use a crisis to make him look good so he can take over and destroy I'm just saying you could be, that is why I must question with all due respect, Mr. Queen." Chloe said boldly.

Then Oliver shot back and said, "Well, with all due respect, Miss Sullivan, I am a very busy man. I must be going."

Then Chloe said, "Wait Mr. Queen I really didn't mean to offend you."

If he heard her he didn't let her know and left.

Chloe frustrated herself. She could have gotten a great interview with the guy. He did do a very heroic thing but she stood by her analysis she couldn't just trust him for that reason alone. Her journalism professor told her to question with boldness so she had to. But Oliver was right this wasn't the way to get a descent interview and get real answers. The only way to get back in his good graces would to write a favorable article about him. She would not write a fluff piece. She would write the truth. He did save Metropolis those generators were a great help but she also wrote the questions of what else is Oliver Queen doing here. She took some of the quotes he said that he was doing his part to help.

Mean while she kept her lines opened and she did call Martha, she finally got a hold of Martha and she told her Clark was fine and did save the day as usual and Lois was in the hospital in Smallville but she was doing fine. That was a relief. She wanted to visit her but some of the roads were still blocked so she was stuck at the DP, which wasn't a bad thing she had articles to write and a billionaire to research. She would get the real story on this new boy billionaire who came to town and she will truely find out if he is a friend or a foe.

Chloe had another mysterious character she was writing about too. She wrote out her occurrence with the mysterious archer who she named the Green Arrow. It was strange, it was so short she felt like she couldn't say much. It felt really personal like all of the times Clark saved her. She would never write about that but that was different she knew Clark and Clark didn't have a disguise. She thought about it and she kept the Green Arrow article amongst her personal files and she continued to polish the Oliver Queen story until she was ready and sent it in an attachment to her editor in her e-mail she was sure to tell her editor that this was just a first in a series of Oliver Queen articles, that should give her an edge. She was quite satisfied with herself when she pressed send. Then she twirled in her swivel chair with a big grin and then she saw Clark a bit disheveled and said,"I know that look. That's your, 'I just wrote an awesome story look.' "

Chloe smiled as she saw Clark, she rushed up to him and grabbed him in a big hug. She embraced him fully and she lead her head on a familiar spot on his chest. It was nice to have something so familiar.

"Oh, Clark for a while there I never knew if I'd see you again. Are you OK?"

"A little bruised but I'm fine. Crisis averted." Clark said.

"My hero." Chloe said.

Then Clark got awkward and said, "Chloe before there was this moment where we... uh..."

Chloe laughed and said, "What do you mean when I laid one on you?"

"Yeah" Clark said nervous.

"Well, Clark..." Chloe was about to lay the same old excuse. She was about to put her usual walls up and prevent herself from risk and prevent herself from getting hurt. Then suddenly she remembered something the Green Arrow told her, "You can take your chances with me or risk the chaos by yourself." Chloe thought about it. She didn't want to risk it being by herself in the chaos anymore. She didn't do so well by herself. She needed Clark by her side. Plus it was safe to be with Clark. She had a bit of a taste of life with out Clark in meeting new possible heroes and she always had to keep her guard up. With Clark it was familiar and safe and she always loved him. So then she looked up and reached up and kissed Clark again. He grabbed her and embraced her fully and kissed long and hard. Chloe was happy to finally be happy but if she was so happy why couldn't she stop thinking about the Green Arrow?

**A/N: OK guys thanks for reading and review please, and please Chlolliers put down the tomatoes, it's going to be OK. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and alerted. It means a lot so thanks bunches.**

Oliver opened the vanilla file folder with the lime green sticker that said, "Chloe Sullivan" on it. He hired a private investigator to get all of her records and anything he could find on Chloe Sullivan. Oliver usually didn't waste his time and resources on finding info on all of those damsels in distress he has rescued but this girl was different. He already knew of her before he even met her. He actually came to Metropolis to meet her and get her help on his search for evidence of Lionel's nefarious deeds. That little rescue was only the beginning because he saw that she must have been knee deep in something she clearly needed saving from. He couldn't fathom the reason why a cute tiny smart girl like her would risk her life as the world seems to be ending around her to go see Lionel Luthor. Lionel Luthor- the bane of his existence. There was a time when he thought that the nightmares would end and he wouldn't see his parents dying horrifically in the plane crash. It was when Lionel was finally behind bars paying for his crimes they started to cease. It was for a different murder sure but at least he was being punished justice was being served. He should have known he couldn't trust the justice system. He remembered having that feeling of relief and being grateful for the brave little blonde high school kid who testified against him, it was none other then Chloe Sullivan. She certainly has grown up since then. It only was a few years ago. He didn't understand how she could come from putting him behind bars to running to him amidst the chaos.

As he looked through her records he saw her testimony and how cutting her words were about Lionel Luthor. He saw that she had plenty of interactions with the police being a witness to several crimes. He also saw her articles she wrote in the Torch, the Ledger, and the Daily Planet. The girl hasn't exactly lived a boring life. She had gotten her self in a lot of trouble but miraclously she found herself out of that trouble. Oliver knew that this girl couldn't possibly just forgive and forget what Lionel has done to her. She wrote several articles brining criminals to justice. She couldn't just be bribed and swayed to forget about it. Lionel must have something on her. She must have been in something deep going on with Lionel Luthor and Oliver Queen was going to save her and bring Lionel Luther down if it was the last thing he did.

After he finished reading the file he picked up the news paper with his beautiful mug plastered on the front page: _Oliver Queen saves Metropolis by Chloe Sullivan_. He took a double take on the by line, he was surprised Chloe wrote the article. He was under the impression if she did it wouldn't be flattering. As he wrote it, he saw it wasn't exactly a fluff piece, it left questions opened like how he came there in just the nick of time to save the city. But she didn't paint him as a bad guy either. He was quite impressed. He knew what her motives were, she left it open and made the readers feel there was more to the story and she would bring it to them. She wanted an interview and it was just what she was going to get. So he pressed the intercom and said, "Nancy."

"Yes Mr. Queen."

"Get me Chloe Sullivan."

"Of course sir."

****

Chloe had just arrived in her orange VW filled with boxes, suit cases, bags, and of course her cow pillow. As she got out of the car she felt a huge gust of wind and she said, "Clark how many times do I have to tell you...one of these times your going to give me a heart attack."

"You should be used to it by now." Clark said giving her his dorky smile.

"Fine, well, are you going to help me unpack?" Chloe asked cutely.

Clark kissed her on the cheek and said, "Of course."

Then suddenly, she felt that familiar breeze again and as she turned she saw her whole car was empty. Her eyes popped out of her head, she knew he was fast but this was some of the fastest she's seen. Then suddenly she was literally swept off of her feet and everything became blurry and fuzy and unsteady and then she finally landed and saw she was in the Talon apartment and saw all of her stuff neatly arranged in the apartment as she realized she was in Clark's arms and he gently let her down.

She composed herself a bit out of breath. He help steady her and asked, "Are you OK?"

Exasperated she said, "Clark, please warn me the next time you do that OK?"

"OK. So how do you like it?" Clark asked.

Chloe examined the room and how neat it was. It was a great gesture and a great time relief, she didn't have to waist all of her time unpacking but at the same time she kind of felt bad since she was sure Clark wouldn't put everything where she wanted. She wasn't able to put her personal touch on it. She'd rearrange everything later.

She then smiled and said, "I love it! Clark, thank you."

Then Clark wrapped his arms around her and said, "I aim to please."

He gently pressed his lips against hers. Chloe responded in kind and then her cell phone rang and Clark said, "Ignore it."

Chloe nudged Clark off of her and said, "Clark it might be important."

Clark moped and then Chloe laughed and answered her phone and asked, "Chloe Sullivan?"

"Hello Miss Sullivan, this is Oliver Queen I read your article. I have to say I'm quite impressed."

Chloe's smile burst in curves at the edges of her lips and said, "Well, hello Mr. Queen. I'm surprised it didn't bother you at all?"

"Not one bit, that was your aim wasn't it? You write a favorable article but show me that your still questioning me showing me your not about flattering me alone but you'll be fair and your not out to slander my name no matter what good you find about me."

Chloe smiled and said,"We barely met and you already know me so well."

Then she notice Clark was looking at her questioningly and then she said, "Well, Mr. Queen. I would love to interview you, I didn't expect for you to call me up."

"Well, here I am how about at today at 3:30?" Oliver asked.

"At Queen Towers I suppose." Chloe said.

"Yes, just go to the front desk my secretary will show you the way."

"OK Mr Queen I'll see you there." Chloe said and then she closed her phone giddily and Clark stared at her slightly antagonizing but slightly teasing.

"Mr Queen huh? Why is the new billionaire in town calling you?" Clark asked.

"Well, he read my article and wants to give me an interview." Chloe said beaming.

"Uh huh. I read it. It was great but with you that's nothing new." Clark said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled warmly.

"Still, you already have the interview, that doesn't mean you have to flirt."Clark said a little awkward.

Chloe laughed and said in protest, "Clark I wasn't flirting."

"Uh huh. Sure Chloe and I can't super speed." Clark said.

Chloe's nose squished up and then she said,"Clark, you know you have nothing to worry about."

"I know." Clark said.

Then he took her in a deep passionate kiss and then suddenly they heard, "Ewe gross get a room."

They both turned still intertwined in eachothers arms to see Lois faking a disgusted face but Chloe knew she was only being Lois and teasing.

Then Clark said, "Technically it is Chloe's room."

"Yeah, that I so graciously let her stay at. I didn't invite my precious cuz here so you two could nookie in front of me." Lois admitted.

Clark started to blush and then he said, "Well, I better get going and you have an interview to prepare for. Good luck."

Then he kissed Chloe on the cheek and left.

Then Chloe looked at Lois and said, "Gee thanks cuz."

"I'm here for you Chlo." Lois said as she pet her arm affectionately.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, really, Chloe I'm just worried about you. I just can't beleive you and archie cuniham are together." Lois said.

"Wow, Lois thanks for thinking so highly of me." Chloe said slightly put off.

"It's not you I'm not thinking highly of, cuz. I mean how many times have you've come to me all pining and wondering if Clark would ever see you?" Lois asked seriously.

"And he has, he's finally come around. Why can't you be happy for me?" Chloe asked.

"I want to see you happy, Chlo, I just don't want to see you hurt. How do you know once Lana comes to her senses and see's Lex for who he is she doesn't come rushing to Clark's willing arms?"

Chloe took a deep breath and said,"I don't know that Lois, your right, but I'm tired of sitting by the sidelines and being the supporting character. I'm ready to be the leading lady, you know. I can sit around and be safe and never really live or I can take a chance and live."

Lois raised her hand in mocking defeat, "OK fine cuz, but you know if and when he breaks your heart you can't be mad when I kick his ass. Agreed."

Chloe laughed and hugged Lois and said, "Agreed."

***  
Chloe was in the Talon getting ready for her interview she tried to find her perfect most professional interviewing outfit. This story was going to be big she knew. She had a feeling that this was thee story, this was the story that would change her life forever. As she was putting on her green blazer on she felt a huge gust of wind blowing her ruffled clothes.

Chloe yelled, "Clark! I was just getting dressed!"

Clark looked at her sheepishly and he looked to be a wreck. He looked really sweaty his hair was scattered everywhere and he actually looked pale. She immediately rushed to Clark and said, "Oh my gosh, Clark. I never thought I'd say this but you don't look so hot. What happened?"

"I'm sick." Clark said sounding congested.

Chloe eyes opened wide full of worry.

"What? You're Kryptonian you don't get sick."

"I know." Clark said. "It gets worse." Clark said.

Then his face twitched and he sneezed and suddenly a huge gust of wind surrounded the whole room causing all of the clothes and blankets to scatter all over the room and not to mention her skirt flew up revealing her green panties.

Then Chloe put her skirt down and said, "Wow, Clark you really need to stay out of public."

"You're telling me. This isn't the worse of it." Clark said looking really troubled.

"What's the worst of it?" Chloe asked.

"It's Lois. She's on my trail." Clark said looking really horrified.

"She saw you?" Chloe asked.

"No, I sneezed so bad it hit the barn door and it almost hit Lois and now she's on the case to find out what happened."

Chloe laughed, "A barn door. Really? Clark how could she possibly tie your secret with a barn door?"

"Chloe this isn't funny." Clark said down trodden.

"It kind of is." Chloe said still giggling.

"Chloe. This is a serious problem I can't have Lois exposing me. Plus, I can't just hide out and let this pass." Clark said.

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

"Because I need to find Lex. It looks like he might be kidnapped. We need to find out who is behind it." Clark said.

"Why? So I know who to send flowers too?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe!" Clark said in his lecture voice.

"Clark, he caused all of this chaos and we're just supposed to stop everything and risk exposing you to save the guy who nearly destroyed the world." Chloe said frustrated.

"Aren't you the one who told me that we save people first and ask questions later?" Clark pointed out.

Chloe shrugged and said, "Yes, I did, but we've already asked the questions we know what he's done and what he's capable of. Maybe it's not so bad if..."

"Chloe come on, you know people can't put justice in their own hands."

"Really? This coming from a guy who practically saves everyone for a living." Chloe retorted.

"Chloe there's a difference between saving people and punishing them." Chloe said.

Chloe sighed, "I know. Ok so how about we split up I'll handle Lois and make sure she's out of your way and off your trail and you handle Lex."

"Sounds good." Clark said.

Then Chloe said, "And Clark, be extra careful this time. Be discreet."

"I'll be fine Chlo. Thanks." Clark said.

Then Clark left and Chloe got ready to see Lois she had a boyfriend's secret to save.

Chloe had called Lois and she agreed to meet her in the field. Lois excitedly ran to the barn door and showed her cousin and said, "See this cuz, now this could be a great story."

"Lois it was a freak wind that picked up one barn door it's not exactly news worthy."

"Come on is miss wall of weird being a skeptic?" Lois asked.

"Not everything is wall of weird material." Chloe said.

"Come on cuz, this could be it. It'd make a great article." Lois said.

Then Chloe said, "There isn't a story Lo. If you're interested in journalism great but you need to back that up with substantial facts."

Lois muttered, "OK, fine, well come on you don't want to be late for your interview."

"I don't." Chloe said. She hoped that worked without hurting Lois feelings too much. Then she put her arm around her cuz and said, "And Lo just because there isn't a story here doesn't mean you should ignore that journalism bug brewing you just have to do it on a legitimate story with facts."

Lois but her arm around Chloe and said, "You're right cuz. And just think maybe we could share a byline."

"That would be great." Chloe said happily hoping that did the trick.

****

Chloe walked into Oliver Queens office full of confidence.

Oliver stood up and said, "Miss Sullivan you look lovely today, sit."

Chloe sat crossing her legs in her green professional skirt.

"Thank you Mr. Queen but flattery isn't going to convince me to write anything but the truth." Chloe said.

"Of course, Miss Sullivan I wouldn't dream of it. I assure you I'm not looking for a fluff piece here, simply an honest look at what I and Queen industries are trying to do." Oliver said smoothly.

"Good, Mr. Queen. Now that we're on the same page lets get started. So how did you know we need the generators and came to our rescue in just the nick of time?" Chloe asked.

"I didn't. I was just lucky, like I said before I brought them here to be tested and try to sale them to major companies." Oliver said.

"How are they the only ones that worked? You aren't the only one with back up generators but the whole city was blacked out despite that." Chloe said.

"Mine, are connected to my satellite, it activated it." Oliver said.

"All of the other satellites weren't functioning either. So how is it, yours did?"

"It's really resilient." Oliver said simply flashing his charming smile.

"Would you like to elaborate on that Mr. Queen?" Chloe asked.

"It's awfully scientific and technical. My scientist got it covered, I assure you though it works really well, and we found great technology to survive the worst disasters and that won't be harmful to the environment." Oliver said.

Then Chloe said, "Mr. Queen you didn't answer my question. Do you not know how your own products work?"

"I have a staff for that." Oliver said charmingly flashing her his smile.

Then a phone rang and Oliver said, "Excuse me."

He then answered his phone and said, "Hello, I'm busy right now. What? No that wasn't part of the deal."

He looked up at Chloe looking a bit perturbed and said, "I'm sorry Miss Sullivan a rein check?"

Chloe nodded and said, "Sure, I think this will be enough for now. Thank you for your time."

Then they quickly shook each others hands and Chloe left. Chloe was really curious and intrigued at what was happening in that phone call that made Oliver Queen so flustered. So as she roamed the hall way she took her cellphone and used the program that she had created that helped her to tap into others phones. She knew it was wrong but privacy policies kind of always eluded her and sometimes her curiosity took over. She had worked on it before so it didn't come between her and Clark but Oliver Queen wasn't Clark and a big story could come from this.

So she picked up the signal and listened and she heard Oliver say, "This was a fact finding mission only. No one is supposed to be hurt."

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Lang got in the way, she knows too much."

"No, you let her go, now. You hear me. You are only to get information from Lex find out what he knows about what happened on Dark Thursday and get out with out being detected. I won't stand sloppiness, let the girl go."

"She's his girl friend she probably knows what happened. Besides Mr. Queen, the girl friend usually is the key to get the man to talk."

"No, the girl stays out of this let her go..." Oliver yelled.

Then the line was cut off.

Chloe couldn't believe it. Oliver queen was behind kidnapping Lex. He was a bad guy after all. He was just like...wait no he wasn't. He was trying to get the guy he hired to let go of Lana. Oh Lana she was afraid her dating Lex would only continue to keep the girl into trouble. She had to do something. So she took her cell phone and worked her hacking magic and traced the phone who called Mr. Queen. She found the location and she called Clark and said, "Clark."

"Chloe, I think the kidnappers got Lana too." Clark said in a panic.

"I know. I got the location." Chloe said.

"Really? How?" Clark asked.

"Uh, right place right time kind of thing. I'm texting you the number right now. So Clark go! Save them!"

"I'm on it." Clark said.

Chloe hung up, quickly text the location to clark, and then took a deep breath and went back to Oliver's office.

She saw him angrily on the phone as he said, "You find him and put a stop to it! He's going off script! You stop him! It's what I'm paying you for!"

He looked up at Chloe anger still flaring and said, "Miss Sullivan this isn't a good time."

"I'd imagine your little Lex kidnapping going array can be very stressful." Chloe said matter of the factly. She couldn't believe her self she was being so bold but here she was.

Oliver's eyes popped out of his face and looked at her stunned and shocked and a little scared.

Then he went on defense mode, "I'm sorry Miss Sullivan just because you couldn't find anything juicy doesn't mean you should go on and make up some crazy theory for a byline and no facts."

"I have proof on tape."

Oliver was tongue tied he didn't know what to say or to do. He tried to speak but no words came. He did this a couple of times. Then something dawned on him and he got his confidence back, "Why tell me this if you have proof? Why not go to the police? Why not write the story? I'm pretty sure you bringing down yet another billionaire ceo would put you right to the top floor of the Daily Planet."

"Yeah, that probably is the smart thing to do. It would be very smart for me to do. All of my dreams would come true but sometimes you have to sacrifice what's smart for you in order to do what is smart for the world." Chloe said with a small twinge of sadness.

"The world?" Oliver asked a bit perplexed and afraid she knew all about him and his vigilante tendencies.

"I heard you Mr. Queen. I hacked into your phone and I heard the whole conversation. I was about to rat you out but I heard how concerned that Lana- a girl you don't even know- doesn't get hurt. I heard that you want info on Dark Thursday, you're convinced that Lex has something to do with it and you are putting matters in your own hands and as much as I would like to condemn you for it, I can't. I would probably do the same thing."

"You would?" Oliver said kind of awed by this walking contradiction. She was kind of amazing to him in this moment.

"OK, then, you seem to know a lot. He's gone rogue. He's gone off grid and took them to a place that's off my radar. I have no way to track them." Oliver said paniced.

"No, worries it's done. I've sent someone to save them. I'm sure Lana will be fine." Chloe said completely sure.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"I am." Chloe said certianly.

"Thank you." Oliver said flooded with relief.

"Lana's my friend. I'll always be there to help her and protect her." Chloe said.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you." Oliver said full with admiration.

"I know she is. I'll be watching you Mr. Queen and while I understand your need to find answers, you better watch your self because if my friends get hurt in the process I will expose you." Chloe said fiercely with conviction and she left him with that.

Oliver stared after Chloe. She completely amazed him. It was like she already knew him when they only met a few times. She knew who he was and what kind of man he was just like that. It amazed him. This woman was completely intriguing and he knew that she was just like him. They saw the world the same. When he heard about her he thought that she would be for bringing down Lionel with him but now he was sure that she was just the partner he always wanted and needed.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading I hoped you like it. So I'm trying to kind of show that Chlollie are both vigilantes at heart and different kind of heroes then Clark. So anyway thanks again please review and tell me what you honestly think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Chloe lied awake on the couch staring at the patterns on the ceiling. She had lied here awake all night and it wasn't just Lois' snoring or her listening to the whole White Snake CD that helped Lois get sleep that was keeping Chloe up. Chloe had a heavy weight toll on her. She has only been with Clark for a week and she was already lying to him. Of all of the guys Chloe would be in a relationship with she didn't think she'd be lying to Clark. He was the one she was always able to be honest with. He was the one she would lie for. She knew his secret. They had this deep bond and connection. Now she was lying to him. She just couldn't believe it. She remembered all of her lectures she gave him about lying to the person you love and now she was the one doing it. It wasn't fair. Clark finally seeing her and being with her was supposed to be the light at the end of the tunnel, he was supposed to be her Prince Charming to her fairy tale. Chloe remembered just sitting in front of the fire place cuddling with Clark, Clark telling her how relieved he felt once he saved Lana.

"I used my power Chloe I could control it." Clark said excitedly.

"That's great Clark." Chloe said.

"Then when Lana was safe I saw her go to Lex and for the first time I wasn't sad or had the twinge. I hope Lex takes this second chance and they are honest with each other and maybe they could be happy." Clark said content.

Chloe stared at Clark amazed, "Wow? Really? After everything you just want them to be happy?"

"Of course they both at some point were my friends and now that I'm happy..." he held Chloe's hand intensely and kissed it and said, "I want them to be happy too."

"But what about what Lex did?" Chloe asked a little outraged.

"It wasn't Lex it was Zod and Lex only wanted answers I never gave him. I can't fault him for that. I just hope he goes back on the right track."

Chloe nodded as she looked at the fire Clark looked at her troubled face and said, "I mean it Chloe, I saw Lana and I just knew that it really is over for good. It would have never worked out between us. I could never tell her the truth. I didn't trust her not the way I trust you. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

Then Clark pressed his lips gently against Chloe's and then they kissed deeply she felt the full effect of the kiss it warmed her cheeks and then Clark caressed her cheek and said, "It's just so great to be with someone where everything is out in the open. I know we can work because we're honest with each other."

Chloe blinked and thought maybe it was better to just tell him right there. It was more of an omission she should tell him what happened with Oliver, that she knew he was behind Lex's kidnapping.

"There's something I have to tell you Clark." Chloe said.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"It's about..." Then suddenly she was tongue tied and the words just couldn't come. She remembered how he handled Andrea he was going to turn her in and she was almost certian he would do the same for Oliver. Maybe he deserved to be locked up. She didn't know him but something in her gut told her that he didn't. She had to research more and find out just what kind of man Oliver was so she couldn't tell Clark, not now.

"About?" Clark asked.

"You're mom, she'll be here soon I better head home." Chloe said as she intimidately jumped up.

Clark looked at her perplexed and then he nodded and walked her to the door.

Chloe sat up there was no way she was sleeping anytime soon. So she got her lap top out and started working on stories. When in doubt work was always her motto so she went with that. She started working on her Oliver Queen article. OK so that wasn't the best distraction it was the center of her troubles. She thought that writing and researching about Oliver Queen would perplex her more, but it just didn't, it strangley put her at ease.

Chloe woke up lying her head on her lap top with it opened with Oliver Queens gorgous mug right on the screen. She woke up with a start as she heard her cousins voice in her ear, "Oooooo la la is that Oliver Queen?"

Startled, she jumped up and yawned and said, "Oh, Lois... yeah, that's Oliver Queen. What you never saw his picture before?"

"Please cuz I'm not that intersted in the world of business but if they all look like that sign me up." Lois said as she licked her lips.

"Keep, your pants on cuz. I've got professional work to do." Chloe said a bit on edge.

"Yeah, speaking of professional work I was thinking what you were saying about reporting." Lois said upbeat.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Your right, random barn doors aren't much of a story but as I was thinking about it I started to remember all of those times at the Torch I kind of felt at one with journalism like I was making a difference. So I thought I should give this whole journalism thing a go." Lois said trying hard to hide her excitment but failing miserablly.

"That's great Lo." Chloe said.

"I know. So I already got my next story idea." Lois said.

"OK?" Chloe asked.

"The Green Arrow Bandit!" Lois said full of amped up excitment.

Chloe laughed and said, "Bandit really?"

Lois looked at her cousin disapointed and said, "I'm serious Chlo. I was out last night with Mrs. Kent at a fundraiser and well he hit the place!"

"Hit the place?" Chloe asked shocked and confused.

"Yeah, he stole from Mrs. Kent!" Lois said excitedly.

"Isn't that great?" Lois continued with her joyous mood.

Chloe looked at her tilting her head worried, "Mrs. Kent was robbed?"

"OK, that wasn't great but I ran after him and found him and I saw him."

"You saw his face?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"No he was wearing shades and it was dark he had the place blacked out so he could steal."

"He stole?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. So how's this for a headline, 'The Green Arrow Bandit hits Metroplolis!' ?"

Chloe felt faint, like Lois was attacking her.

"Lois are you sure? You might be mistaken."

Lois raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Chloe I saw him with my own two eyes he stole the necklace from Martha. I almost got the necklace from him but instead...?"

She pulled a necklace with a thin silver chain and a family crest.

"I figured you could do your little magic and find out whose family crest it is."

"Lois it's your story maybe..."

"No, not my story! Our story! Cuz we could be partners on this. Wouldn't it be great? It'd be just like old Torch days except you know you wouldn't be my boss and we would be partners at the Daily Planet!"

Chloe looked at the chain and the image of the family crest... this would be difficult. She could find out who Green Arrow was but it felt like a betrayal. She only met the guy once. He saved her once. It wasn't like he was her best friend or anything. She didn't know him from Adam. She could do this with her cousin. She could help her do research and write her first article for the Daily Planet and try to help her get the job. She remembered all of the times on her crazy adventures with her cuz she had dream of them both being top reporters at the Daily Planet. It was her dream to work with her cousin. She loved working with her cuz, they worked great together and there was something special about working with someone you love. She could do it and they could have this big story and unveil this new viglante in town but... something pulled at her. Something in her gut told her not to go after the Green Arrow and Lois always told her to trust her gut.

"I'm sorry Lo. I'd love to work with you but... I don't think the Green Arrow is a bad guy." Chloe said biting her lip.

"Chloe he stole a necklace right off of Martha's neck!"

"At Lionel's fundraiser funded by Lionel Luthor. Who knows what nefarious things that fundraiser was all about in reality." Chloe said.

Lois scoffed, "This from the girl who got flowers from Lionel Luthor congradulating her for working at the Daily Planet."

"I didn't ask him to do that, Lo." Chlo said.

"And you didn't throw them away either. I dislike Luthor just as much as the next girl but both you and Martha seemed to be all be gones and all. That doesn't mean I'm not weary of the guy. If he were back to his old tricks then sure he should be brought to justice people should investigate and then throw him in jail. Breaking the law isn't the way to go about it, if that's even what the arrow boy is trying to do."

"Oh, yeah, because throwing Lionel in jail worked so well the last time." Chloe said.

"Chlo, since when you all about lawlessness and viglantnism?"

"Since when were you not? How many times have we broke break and entery laws or privacy laws to make sure justice was done?"

"Chlo, some lines you just don't cross and this Green Arrow Bandit is a criminal and if you want justice to be done then we should put him to justice." Lois said.

Chloe couldn't beleive she was having this argument. This was all she needed to debate viglantism with her cousin.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to fight how about we just agree to disagree?"

Lois looked at her cousin thoughtfully and then said, "Yeah, OK, but you know this doesn't mean I'm going to drop it."

"I know." Chloe said feeling the sadness of the thought. She knew how relentless Lois could be once she put her mind to something. There was usually no swaying her. She didn't know why she felt so strongly that she should.

She just was never one to back down. She fought for what she beleived in and for some reason she did beleive in the Green Arrow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So it's been quite a while. I really like exploring Chlo-Lo and this fic isn't just me rewriting Chlollie and Chlark it's also my chance to rewrite the Chlo-Lo and Lois journalism arc. It also gives me a chance to show both sides of the whole viglante thing and how people see it. I hope you guys like it. Let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**Spoilers: Set in S6 Arrow. **

Chloe could not beleive she was doing this. Here she was hiding from two people who she loved to research and possibly protect two people she barely knew. Why was it so important for her to prove Lois and Clark wrong? Why was she so admament about protecting a principle? That's all Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow were to her, they represented a principle. The priniciple that sometimes you have to go out of the lines to protect people and make sure justice was done. But just how far was she willing to go for justice's sake?

So here she was knee deep in articles of Oliver Queen and rumors of a green cloaked hooded figure but nothing concrete was ever printed. This could be a huge story. Why didn't she send it when she had the chance? It could be a big story for Lois. If she wanted even a chance to work at a place like the Daily Planet this would be the story to do it. Would she really risk losing her cousin for some hooded figure in the shadows? She wasn't sure about him, for all she knew he could be a really bad guy.

So she researched more and decided she needed to research the crime herself. Then she got out of her lap top and searched all of her files on Lionel Luthor. Then she went to her desk and hacked into Lionel Luthor system and searched for purchase records. She found the necklace but something was fishy about the purchase. She went to look into the who sold it and realized that he sold black market items. She should have known. This seller was rumored to have major ties into international crime sindicates. She should have known, her gut told her so. She was able track the list from the seller of items that were stolen. As she tracked them she found that some of the stolen items were donated annomously to charities. Chloe smiled a big toothy grin. The Green Arrow really was a modern day Robin Hood. That was so cool! Chloe felt her juices flowing as she gathered together all of this info and then wrote the article with headline "The Green Arrow A Modern Day Robin Hood". After she excitedly typed her article with a smile on her face she almost forgot about her worries, almost. She felt the familar gust of wind and then she said annoyed, "Clark, public place. Don't do that."

"No one saw me besides I'm worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"So that's why you've been dodging my calls?" Clark asked.

"I've been busy." Chloe said.

"I know you've always been busy before but you never were to busy for me." Clark stated.

"Well...I just..." Chloe stuttered.

He put his hand on her hand softly, yet firm and looked straight in her eye and said, "Chloe stop. I know."

How could he possibly know about her covering for Oliver and her throwing herself into this Green Arrow story so she doesn't have to face him?

"Lois told me about her Green Arrow story and that you freaked."

"I did not freak Clark, I just stated my opinion and told her I couldn't help her with her story." Chloe said.

"Really? That's how you really feel, you really think that this Arrow Bandit is some kind of hero?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, that surprsises you?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I thought you were just trying to persuade Lois from snooping because she might go back on stummbling onto my secret."

"Clark everything doesn't have to do with your secret." Chloe said annoyed.

"I know Chloe but...I didn't think you actually think this theif was some type of hero." Clark said frustrated.

"What makes you think he's not?" Chloe asked on guard.

"Ah... he's a thief Chloe. He stole a necklace right off of my mom's neck. What about that screams hero to you?" Clark asked apalled.

"Nothing except..."

"Except?" Clark asked.

"The necklace was purchased in the black market and the purchase looked like it supports international crime."

"How do you know?"

"Please, Clark have we met? I researched it."

"Of course. OK, so if it was gotten by dirty money that doesn't make this bandit any better then them. Two wrongs don't make a right. Stealing is stealing Chloe." Clark said adament.

"What about when I steal an ID to break into secret facilites so we can uncover important information with out putting suspcion on us by you just breaking the door or any of those times I hacked into those systems to save one of our friends? Clark we've crossed lines to protect people before."

"Chloe it's not the same. Plus, you don't know this guy he can be a really bad guy. He sounds like a bad guy."

Chloe huffed and then said in a small voice close to a whisper with out looking Clark in the eye, "He saved me."

"What?" Clark asked outraged.

"He saved my life. I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

"When?" Clark asked.

"Dark Thursday. I went looking for Lionel to get info on how to stop the end of world and then six guys attacked me they were about to...but he dropped out from the sky swooped in and saved me."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know so much has happened in such a short amount of time. I think I was distracted by a certian super farmboy."

Clark blushed.

"Chloe, I'm glad you are alright the thought of what could have happened...I'm glad someone was there to save you."

He said as he cupped her cheek and then continued, "But it doesn't take away from the fact that he stole."

Chloe rolled her eyes and then she said, "Are you really going to give me that? What about that other super dude, that water boy dude he blew up a lab and you worked with him."

"I didn't agree with his methods Chloe." Clark said.

"And what about that other superfast speedy gonzalas kid who stole from your dad?" Chloe pointed out.

"I didn't agree with him either. I was trying to lead him on the right path. I think I did." Clark said.

"Clark, you worked with them before. Why not try to find this guy and team up with him?"

"Chloe you don't even know him. He saved you once. You met him once. What makes you so sure he's a hero?" Clark asked concerned.

"What makes you so sure he's not?" Chloe asked flustered.

Clark stared at Chloe weary and a bit afraid.

"Chloe you don't...you don't like him do you?" Clark asked.

"Clark! Come on I met him once." Chloe said out ragged.

"That's all it took when you met me wasn't it?" Clark asked a little bit accusing.

"Wow, now he notices." Chloe said infuriated.

"Chloe I remember how starry eyed you got. You said, you had a feeling about me that you just knew I was special. I know I was stupid kid for not seeing it sooner but deep down I knew Chloe, I knew that I could trust you, just like you knew you could trust me." Clark said.

Chloe smiled and blushed and asked in awe, "You did?"

"I did, Chloe, but that look you got that's the same look you just had. You've gotten before when ever talking about heros. I know you have a thing for heroes Chlo and it sounds like you already..."

"Come on, Clark that's not..." she said as she looked at Clark worried face. It was sweet seeing Clark all jealous it's look that she hasn't seen in a while.

"Clark, your right." Chloe said plainly.

Clark face went pale full of fear.

"I do have a thing for heroes, but you're my hero, you have been for a long time. I'm just not going to forget everything we've been through because of the lastest hero that swings into town." Chloe said.

"But..."

Chloe put her finger above Clarks lips and said, "Shhhh." Clark's face melted his whole presence changed from worried and tense to relaxed. Then Chloe lightly kissed Clark. Clark wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him and deepened the kiss.

Then Chloe pulled Clark away and smiled and said, "OK, now back to this. You are right there's no guarentee that this Green Arrow character is a hero. He could have a nefarious agenda. He could just be a thief but we won't know for sure until..."

"We investigate." Clark said.

"Yeah." Chloe said as she smiled. Then she shot him her classic big toothy grin when she went through her purse and got out a blue tooth head peice.

"So I can be the voice in your head while you go and figure it out." Chloe said full of excited warmth.

"Where?" Clark asked.

"I got his next hit on the list. They just put the jewels on display at Metropolis Museum of Art. The way it was purchased has the other fishy MO. He has to be hitting it tonight." Chloe said.

"Well, I guess I'll be there." Clark said.

"Keep me updated." Chloe said as she flashed him a smile.

He kissed her lightly and sped out of there. She grabbed her cup of coffee and said out loud to herself, "Will I ever get used to that?"

**A/N: Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**Spoilers: Set in Arrow loosely.**

Chloe hacked into the security system of the Museum and saw Clark and made sure to override it so the security camra's couldn't see Clark and Choe oculd be the onlyone to see him.

"OK, Clark, your all cloaked." Chloe said in her mission mode.

"Thanks. So what am I looking for here?" Clark aksed.

"It's a necklace in the Egyptian exhibit." Chloe said.

Clark found it. Chloe saw him look at all of the green lasers surrounding the exhibit. Then an Arrow went passed him in hit straight in the center of the lasers making them deflect in an arch above him so he was free to get the necklace. Clark supersped in front of him.

And then folded his arms self important in front of his chest and said in an authoratative voice, "I would stop right there if I were you."

"I think you've taken the neighborhood watch thing a little too seriously, boy scout." He said in a laughing mechanical voice.

"I think you forgot that it's not Halloween." Clark shot back.

The Green Arrow pointed an arrow at him and he said, "You're on the wrong side."

Then Chloe said, "Clark, remember why you're here. Talk to him."

Then Clark said, "I think you think so. But I'm not. I know about the list and these people on that last of clients are stealing selling these items with international crime money."

Green Arrow lowered his bow and said, "You've done your homework."

"I've had help." Clark said simply.

"What do you got a club or league or something?" The Green Arrow asked.

"Something. Look, this is not the way to do this. You have to go through the law." Clark said.

He laughed, "Have you seen the law lately and all of the beuracy? Most of these men who are behind this own the law. Lionel Luthor got convicted of murder and yet he got away scott free and is back to his old tricks."

Clark stiffened and said, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Then Chloe said in the com, "Clark I don't think this guy will respond to being preachy."

Then the Green Arrow took his arrow and shot pass him and got the necklace and said, "Thanks for lecture boy scout but no thanks."

Then the room was filled with Green gas. It didn't affect Clark but it did catch him off guard.

As the gas dispersed the Green Arrow was no where to be found.

Then Clark said, "Chloe he's gone."

"Clark how did he get passed you, you have superspeed?"

"His gadgets caught me off guard." Clark said annoyed.

"Gadgets. That's right he has really cool gadgets." Chloe said dreamily.

Clark huffed annoyed.

****

The next day Chloe woke up to Lois all dressed up ready for the day.

"Chlo. Wake up!"

Chloe sleepily said, "What is it?"

"I got an interview with Khan!" Lois yelled exstatic.

"Khan? As the Daily Planet editor and chief Khan?" Chloe asked trying to gain her barings.

Lois smiled with tirumph and said, "The one and the same!"

"Congradulations Lo! I'm proud of you. See what hard work and writing about facts gets you."

"And having a cousin whose already there and who is on her way to the top helps too."

"You dropped my name?" Chloe asked surprised. It surprised her that Lois would drop her name at all and it surprised her that using her name would even work.

"Not exactly. I turned my article in to try to get the job like you said but then... she said that my own cousin wrote a simular but opposite article." Lois said, still not changing her enthusiastic mood.

"Lo, I'm sorry but..." Chloe said.

"It's OK, Chlo. You had to do what you had to do." Lois said in understanding.

"OK, well, I'm confused so you still have an interview even though we wrote a simular article." Chloe said.

"Yep, she doesn't just want to talk to me. She wants to talk to you too!" Lois said excitment fueling her.

"OH, OK." Chloe said not sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

Chloe was nervous the whole drive there. What if Khan hated her article and loved Lois'? What if she thought Lois was so great that she'd fire her for Lois? What if she was alone in the world in thinking that the Green Arrow is a hero and gets fired for it? Why else would Khan could be calling her in? Chloe was skeptical in sending in the article but something inside her told her to still send it through nonetheless. Something inside her gut told her to do it. Even after her talk with Clark. She was disappointed that the Green Arrow and Clark couldn't see eye to eye. There had to be a compromise but either way as long as the Green Arrow was seen as a bad guy it would be harder for him and Clark to work together. She really felt like they could be a great team. Maybe if she convinced others that he was a hero she could convince Clark too.

She knew it could be possible but she reported on what he did and how those seemed like action of a modernday Robin Hood. She felt right when writing it so per her journalism ethics she had to send it.

Chloe took a deep breath as her and Lois stepped foot in Khans office. Khans cold exterior alwasy gave her chills. She had this hard chilly exterior that was both intimanating and admirable.

"Come in girls. Don't be shy. You certianly weren't shy in your articles." Kahn said.

Lois and Chloe sat in chairs in front of her desk. Lois was all excited and full confidence and Chloe was a bit weary of what was going to happen.

"So this is your cousin Chloe. Of course she is. She actually turned in an article at the greatest news paper in the world with out interning or doing any grunt work and expects to get a job on the spot." Kahn said.

"With all do respect Ms. Khan I don't think she expects any special treatment but you got me a shot when I turned in an article and that's all Lois wants. She just wants a shot." Chloe said.

"Oh now she needs her cousin to talk for her."

"No, I don't lady."

Chloe looked at her cousin with fear. She had that look where she was about to talk back and put her foot in her mouth she looked at her pleading with her with her eyes trying to signal her to not put her foot in her mouth in typical Lois fashion.

"I can speak for myself and I know you wouldn't call me here with my cousin if you didn't think our articles rocked. We are awesome and I may have not have the same experience as most people here. I lived a different life but in my expereince I have seen just what a difference jorunalism makes. When I wrote for my cousin at the Torch I felt the spark I saw what a difference articles can make to people. I haven't found myself then I still had a lot of life to live and things to figure out but the journalism bug hit me and hit me hard. I know in my gut now that this is what I must do. " Lois said full of confdence.

Chloe looked at her cousin quite impressed and proud. Sometimes Lois had a way of surprsing her with saying just the right thing.

"Well, well she's got jumpton. Well, you are right both of your articles were quite impressive. They had facts and yet showed it's own point of view. This is the Daily Planet so I couldn't print one article that just shows one point of view unless it was in the opinion section but what I can do is print both articles as both points of view. It will be a crowd pleaser an open debate about this new crusader. _Is he a hero or a viglante, you decide._ I like that as a headline. Sounds juicy to me. And what makes it all that more special is that two cousins would write it. So girls you have to be serious about this. You need to be fully commited one of you have to be completely for the Green Arrow and the other has to be against him. I'm not talking lies here girls. I'm talking about facts shown by your view of how he's a hero or how you think he's viglante. Two cousins debating about this hot issue will sale a lot of papers I'm sure of it." Kah said full of vigor.

"What if one of our views change?" Chloe asked.

"Well, for your sake hopefully that doesn't happen until we fully used this and sold as many papers as we can." Ms. Khan said.

"We got this Khan, we'll blow your mind." Lois said full of confidence beaming through her smile.

"You better, but ladies, you better be ready for this. I'm not just talking about your writing fact finding skills. This is going to be a hot issue and like a lot of hot issues you'll get a lot of admirers as well as a lot haters. You'll be scruntinized on both sides both of you will. Are you ready for that?" Ms. Khan asked.

Chloe had feeling if they said no she probally wouldn't care. She was hard as nails that way.

Both Chloe and Lois said, "Yes."

"Good well, you're articles will both start on the front page. Are you ready to share the spot light?"

Chloe looked at her cousin admiringly well, if she could share the spot light with anyone she rather it be her. Chloe was gaining some of her confidence back. This way she could still write about her convictions and it wouldn't get in the way of her relationship with Lois. It helped Lois into the bullpin, she loved that. She loved that her cuz was getting a shot in the big leagues. This could lead to a lot of difficulties but for now she'd enjoy this and work on this new status she got as the official reportor for pro Green Arrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

**A/N: Hey, so I've been getting back into SV lately and I wanted to resurrect one of my fics. This is a fic I always wanted to go on with so here I am, even though it has been like two years. So sorry about that if you've been waiting for an update for such a long time. I also went back and edited and cleaned up the previous chapters as well. So go ahead and go back and read those for a refresher. So now that I've come back to this after thinking about it and what I want to do, I like to do a bit of rewrite of s6 so it's not just going to be about Chlollie. And I know in my A/N I said there will be no Lollie and Chimmy I'm going to have to go back on that. No worries it won't be how it is in s6 but I like to do the whole parallel between Chlark and Lollie and Chlollie and Clois, I always saw that and it'd be fun to me. Also Chimmy will mostly just be addressed and talked about. OK, so thanks for giving Before Second Chances a chance and enjoy!**

Chloe took a big deep breath ready to face the world, ready to conquer this huge new stage in her life. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Oliver Queen in all of his glory standing in the middle of the basement floor holding a bouquet of red roses.

Chloe gaped at him.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we never got a chance to finish our interview and I wanted to say thank you for..." Oliver began.

"No thanks necessary, Mr. Queen, I didn't do it for you. I don't even know you." Chloe said.

"I thought we were well on our way to getting to know each other. And we can get to know each other better if you let me thank you by taking you to dinner."

Chloe's mouth nearly dropped in giddy surprise and asked, "Oliver Queen are you asking me on a date?"

"Are you saying yes?" Oliver asked smoothly.

"No."

Now Oliver was the one who looked surprised.

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Oliver said disappointed.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment and then Oliver said, "So how about that interview?"

"Interview? Oh yes, of course, I'd love to finish it. But I must warn you Mr. Queen the story probably won't make it to the front page." Chloe said.

"Oh I wouldn't underestimate yourself, Ms. Sullivan. You can make quite an impression."

"You misunderstand me, Mr. Queen. I'm not doubting my journalistic abilities. I'm still writing a front page article, it's just not about you." Chloe said looking like she was trying to contain her excitement.

"Really?" Oliver asked intrigued.

"It's about the Green Arrow." Chloe said.

"What?" Oliver asked taken aback.

"He's a costumed hero. Sorry, Mr. Queen next to him your yesterday's news."

"I'll try not to take it personally."

"Good. It's kind of a big deal. It's kind of my big break." Chloe said like she was reminding herself how much of a big deal this was.

"Wow, well congratulations. Why don't you seem so happy about it?"

"I am it's my dream. I always wanted to write a huge story about a hero. I always wanted to reveal a super hero to the world and let the world know how amazing it is that there are super heroes out there saving us."

"You're talking like you know them or something."

"What? No. No. I just mean I always had hope that there were heroes out there and there is. I wanted this. I did…"

"But…?"

"But what if I'm invading his privacy? What if there's a reason why he's in costume? What if I ruin everything and he can't continue to make a difference?"

"You think the Green Arrow is making a difference?" Oliver asked flattered.

"Yeah, I do. It's kind of amazing what he does. He goes out there saving people stopping the bad guys and stealing from shady undergrounds syndicates who are hurting people and donating it to charity. He's making a huge difference!" Chloe said giddily.

Oliver smiled touched and then he said, "It sounds like you have a crush."

"Uh, no. I just…admire heroes. That's all." Chloe said trying to tame her excited smile by biting her bottom lip.

"Uh. Huh." Oliver said teasingly.

Chloe couldn't help but blush.

"Stop it. It's not like that at all." Chloe said as she lightly hit his shoulder.

"What is it like? Chloe?" Oliver asked in a husky sexy voice as he moved a little too close for comfort.

Chloe had to look away from him.

Then suddenly Chloe heard Lois' loud voice that said, "Hey, cuz look whose here. You're boyfriend!"

Chloe turned around in jolt and saw Clark giving Oliver the stare of death.

Oliver's eyes went wide with surprise.

"This is your boyfriend?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Clark meet …"

"Oliver Queen." Clark said with some anger in his voice.

They shook hands and it looked like Clark was starting to squeeze just a little hard.

"Nice grip." Oliver said as he waved his fingers around trying to regain circulation in his hand.

Chloe glared at Clark.

"Nice flowers." Clark said pointing to the roses.

Then Lois looked at all three of them and said, "Awwwe. Oliver you shouldn't have they're beautiful!"

Then she grabbed them out of his hands.

Oliver glanced at Chloe and then back at Lois and said, "Well, it's what I do. Hope you like them."

"I love them!" Lois said a little loudly.

Lois then proceeded to give Oliver a great big hug.

"You're welcome." He said and then added a little awkwardly while Clark still gave him the stare of death, "Sweetie."

He then patted Lois on the back.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Then Chloe broke the silence and said, "So Clark what are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you on your promotion."

Then he possessively grabbed her by her waist pulling her into him and proceeded to passionately and fervently kiss her. He took her by surprise at first and then she was pulled into the kiss with just as much passion as Clark did. She was taken in by the kiss, for a moment there was nothing but the two them and their lips.

Then Clark pulled away slightly and he smiled his goofy dorky grin and said, "Congratulations!"

Chloe smiled back at Clark and then she went back to reality for a bit when she saw that the whole office was staring.

Chloe blushed embarrassed. She usually wasn't one who enjoyed PDA. She actually thought it was unprofessional. She remembered when she had a summer internship at the DP and had a boyfriend she would always put her foot down whenever he tried to kiss her or show any form of PDA while at work.

But with Clark it was different. With Clark as always he was the exception to the rule.

Then Chloe bit her lip and said, "Thanks."

They kept on smiling at each other stupidly and then Lois said, "If you're done claiming your territory, can you excuse us reporters while we get settled and get working on our next big story in the series."

"Oh, yeah. What is the series on exactly? Lois called and told me you got a big story that led to a series that helped you move above sublevel but she was vague on the details."

"Wait a sec. You didn't tell your boyfriend about your big break?" Oliver interjected.

Chloe glared at him and defended herself by saying, "It all happened so fast. I didn't get a chance."

"It's OK, Chlo. So what's it about?" Clark asked.

Then Lois quickly scanned their surroundings and took a paper from someone's desk.

She showed it to Clark where it had a sketch of a green hooded man with sun glasses. The head line read: The Green Arrow: Hero or Vigilante?

Clark gulped at it as he took it from Lois hands and read it. He gazed at it dismayed and annoyed.

"Chloe, according to this you are pro this Vigilante."

"Well, according to me he's a hero. It's the job. I'm Pro Green Arrow and Lois is anti –Green Arrow. Kahn wanted to do a whole point counter point thing with the Green Arrow."

Clark stared at her aghast.

"I thought our little…discussion convinced you that your early acertians were wrong and that he was nothing but a thief."

"I never said that Clark." Chloe said slightly exasperated.

"But Chloe he's a thief." Clark said short.

"For a good cause." Chloe countered.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Clark said.

Then Lois chimed in, "Uh, Clark you're stealing my Arrow bashing thunder here."

"I'm not bashing." Clark defended.

"I know but this is the whole point. This is our job me and Chloe disagree on this too. But our disagreement will spark a lot of discussion and sale a lot of papers and it's my ticket to becoming a reporter, so why don't we save the debating about the Green Arrow Bandit to the professionals." Lois said.

Clark looked at her scowling.

"Lois, do you really want your big story to get you a job to be some gimmick that makes you argue with your cousin?" Clark asked.

Lois smiled gleefully.

"Why yes. Yes I do!" Lois said enthusiastically.

Then she pulled on her cousin's shoulder and said, "Come on, cuz. Let's get to it."

"Uh, hold on Lo. I think me and Clark need to have a little talk first." Chloe said.

"No, way, he'll just steal my bashing the Green Arrow thunder, again." Lois said.

Clark was about to protest and then Lois said, "Nope and that's final. Let's go cuz. Our epic debating article awaits!"

She clenched her fist and raised it dramatically in the air. Then they both headed up stairs, side by side.

Oliver and Clark stared as they walked away.

Then Oliver said, "Pushy. Isn't she?"

"You have no idea. Good luck with that." Clark said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Well, good luck with keeping up with Lois' craziness cause your dating. Aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. We are. And uh, good luck with Chloe, I can imagine it can't be easy dating someone who disagrees with you about the essential things like justice." Oliver said.

Clark glared at Oliver and said, "It'll be fine. We've had disagreements before but we always pull through in the end."

Then Oliver pats him on the upper arm and said, "Good luck with that, nice to meet you Clark."

Then with that Oliver Queen left Clark alone with his thoughts.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
